Tobi
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: Story about the prayer slip Tobi but guess what? This time he is human! Basically the story of Tobi and stuff. Crappy summary is crappy.


A Red Imp passed by one of the rooms on Oni Island on the corner of its eye he saw a boy so he stopped and took at step back actually looking at him.

The boy had cream hair, red bangs, red eyes, red sweatshirt, cream pants, plum shoes, and a prayer slip in red kanji "Mind your body; preserve your life".

"Hey! Who are you?!" the Red Imp asked, voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. The boy flinched before straightening up. "I am Tobi, a demon." Tobi said. The Red Imp stared at Tobi noticing the mark of Oni Island on the prayer slip covering his left eye. "Come with me." The Red Imp said, "If you wish, good sir." Tobi nodded and followed the other demon.

"How'd you get here, Tobi?" the Imp asked "I have no clue. I just remember opening my eyes and I was here, rather hot here too." Tobi replied "that's just the lava. You'll get used to it."

Silence fell as they began to walk until Tobi began to speak, "where are we going, good sir?" Tobi asked "to visit lord Ninetails! We better hurry for she is about to leave!" the Red Imp said picking up the pace of its walking.

"Ninetails..? Where is she going?" Tobi asked trying to keep up "to find the Fox Rods! Then get close to the queen of Nippon!" the Imp explained. Tobi stared "how will she do that?" he asked "she shall kill the priestess Rao and take over her body." the Imp said as they reached the top of the castle to where Ninetails was.

There stood a giant nine tailed fox wearing a fox mask and celestial looking markings. "What is it?!" Ninetails asked, voice booming. "We have a new demon, lord Ninetails!" the Red Imp bowed, Tobi afraid to be rude did the same as the Red Imp.

"Rise! Both of you!" Ninetails ordered, Tobi and the Red Imp rose as commanded, "You." Ninetails turned her attention to Tobi. "What do you call yourself?" she asked "I am Tobi, good sir." Tobi said simply, "for a demon you are polite. Disgusting…" Ninetails sneered.

Tobi was silent again. Ninetails thought for a moment before speaking, "You are gatekeeper of Oni Island now, Tobi." the giant nine tailed fox said "now. Be off, both of you!" Ninetails ordered, the Imp and Tobi did as told and walked away.

"So gatekeeper, I shall show you your post." the Imp said "that would be nice, good sir. I honestly don't know how I got here or how Ninetails shall fulfill her plan but-." Tobi was cut off by the Red Imp, "you were quiet so _stay _quiet." It sneered, Tobi did as told and was silent the rest of the way. "Here." The Red Imp pointed to the switch by a gate and left.

After a few days of being at his post Tobi had gotten bored just floating there (yes. Tobi can fly.) Waiting for something to happen until a Green Imp came by "gatekeeper! I have read the rules and wish to race you!" it screeched "are all these other demons so horrid sounding..?" Tobi muttered to where the Imp couldn't hear it, Tobi read the sign board, how long had this been there? Tobi hadn't noticed it but he happily agreed to race the Imp.

The Imp and Tobi had become racing buddies when no one was around. Tobi had grown a love for racing after that, until one day Ninetails sent the Green Imp to Ryoshima Coast where he had never seen him again after that.

A Yellow Imp came across Tobi, "lord Ninetails wants to speak to you, gatekeeper." It said then banged on its drum, went underground and left.

Tobi had flew to Ninetails' location on the island but instead of finding a giant nine tailed fox it was a priestess wearing a purple kimono, red flats, a teal hood, some hair covering her left eye and the cleavage shown a _bit _to much.

Tobi stared at her, was this Ninetails? Did she succeed in her plan? "You have requested me, lord Ninetails?" Tobi asked bowing, it was polite to bow in a present of the dark lord, right? "I have already killed the queen of Nippon. That means the cursed sun goddess Amaterasu shall appear any moment… Keep her away from me or else gatekeeper!" Ninetails ordered. Tobi nodded and left to go back to his post.

About at sunset the island shook, the barrier to Oni Island had been broken but Tobi stayed at his post even when almost every Imp had fled off the island or just fell into the lava because lets admit it, Imps are pretty stupid enough to fall for it.

About 5 or so minutes later a wolf with crimson markings came across him. "Hm? May I ask who you are, good sir?" Tobi asked looking down at the wolf; this must be the sun goddess Ninetails had told him to keep away from her. "Did that idiot demon just say something?" a green dot on the wolf asked, Tobi looked disgusted "'Idiot demon'? Please do not dishonor me with such an unflattering name! I am Tobi." Tobi said "well this if Full-Throttled Ammy! I'm Issun. We need to get to the top of this castle A.S.A.P." Issun said "I cannot allow that. I am gatekeeper and I keep suspicious people out. I have never seen you before." Tobi added.

"But I find myself as a mighty fine race too, good sir. How about we race to the top of the castle?" Tobi asked "fine, let us just skip the formalities and stop shooting the breeze." Issun groaned "excellent! You may read the rules but as you said; let us stop shooting the breeze and let the racing do the talking!" Tobi smiled.

Issun and Amaterasu read the rules "wow, these demons have rules?" Issun commented. Amaterasu pushed the switch and they were off, Amaterasu had won.

"That was a mere warm up for me, good sir! But can you risk being skewered alive?" Tobi asked pointing to the pit of needles with small platforms covering some to just get to the gate, "what?! Who possibly could stand it?!" Issun yelled "but whatever happens please do not give up, good sir! It is so nice to have a worthy appoint after so long!" Tobi continued to smile, Amaterasu pushed the switch and yet again she won.

After a few more races that Tobi had lost, more and more he began to like Full-Throttled Ammy and Issun. After a few moment pause of thinking Amaterasu had cherry bombed a crack in the wall and appeared in front of Tobi.

"S-sir…?" Tobi stuttered, surprised she had made it this far. As soon as Tobi explained it he lost yet another race but it didn't bother him much.

Tobi waiting behind a Blockhead He has abandoned his role as gatekeeper and he shall be erased from the world and he knew it.

Tobi heard the Blockhead crumbled down to see the sun goddess behind it. "I am indeed no match for you good sir. Your eyes, ever focused on tomorrow, have led you to the climax. Of course I do not mean our pretty little races. O mighty warrior who seeks the castles summit on Oni Island… The true climax of your adventure is close at hand. I, Tobi, never felt such competitive fire until you, good sir! Tough I cannot join you; I shall send you off with a final dash!" Tobi forced a smile "Tobi…" Issun muttered "alright, good sir! Now for the race to end them all! Make it one I shall never forget!" Tobi said still smiling knowing the end was near.

Amaterasu pushed the switch and used the power of vine and swung right passed Tobi, Amaterasu had won the final race. "That was truly amazing, good sir! I am so glad we could part like this." Tobi said "I hope my final dash pleased you, good sir." Tobi smiled. "Heh, heh… You're not half bad for a demon. And even though you're an enemy I think I should commend you!" Issun declared "I feel so fortunate to have a great man such as yourself witness my final moment…" Tobi paused in between some words, "hey, hey, Tobi… Why are you talking like you're going to vanish at any moment?" Issun asked tilting his head. "Might as well tell them now…" Tobi thought. "I have violated the percepts of and shall thusly be erased…" Tobi muttered "So it is I who must bid you farewell. I shall now accept my fate for abandoning my duty as gatekeeper." Tobi said quietly. "Y-You mean…?" Issun chocked "oh don't feel sorry for me, good sir! This was the life of my own choosing. I treasured it, and no one can ever take that away from me. Though I may have been born a mere servant of spirits, I should at least do what I enjoyed at my passing, for otherwise, my life would have been in vain!" Tobi said smiling, trying to make this the least sad it could be "I fear I can not guild you the rest of the way. I wish I had a bouquet of flowers to give you at this farewell, but alas, I must part with you empty handed. Please forgive me. Farwell, good sir! And good luck…!" Tobi said crying but not of sadness, happiness and vanished leaving a flower behind. "Tobi…" Issun muttered "it was more than a pretty little race. Perhaps I would have never gotten this far without you. With that true spirit of competition you showed me, I can now face the biggest challenge of my life so far!" Issun said wiping his eyes. "Goodbye, Tobi." Issun said as Amaterasu wished him a silent farewell too.


End file.
